


Looming Dread

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I suck at Action, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, the mission section isn't as good as i would like but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: As Kapkan watched Tachanka and Skylar with their kids, his heart filled with love. He knew kids weren’t in his and Glaz’s future, at least he’s aware of, but now he has two little ones to spoil and take camping and watch grow up. But the best of all? Is he gets to share those memories with the person he loves most, and that’s Timur.Kapkan always longed for a pack, a family and maybe he didn’t get it in a normal sense, but he did get one in the long run.
Relationships: Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Original Female Character(s), Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Skylar "Phoenix" Jackson, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Looming Dread

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of a prompt "It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka." that was requested by an anonymous on tumblr. They didn't give me a pairing for it so I decided to do my two fave Kapkan x Glaz and Tachanka x Skylar. I hope you enjoy!!!

Kapkan was roaming around Kafe Dostoyevsky placing his EDDs in the areas he suspected the White Masks to come through. The Kafe was a big place, lots of areas where they could breach in, luckily Tachanka suggested on reinforcing the reading room to protect the hostage until evac arrives. 

The rest of the team agreed it would be a good place to hunker down, knowing there wasn’t that many breaching points into the room. 

After Kapkan mounted one of his EDDs on a window he ran back into the room where the rest of the team was - mounting his last EDD on the door-frame entering the room diagonal off the door entering the building from the roof. 

“EDD mounted, stand clear.” 

Everyone gave a nod and went back to what they were previously doing. Kapkan walked over to Tachanka who was setting up his LMG, even with his balaclava and helmet on he could sense he wasn’t happy. And he couldn’t blame him, this was the first mission he was called on since the twins were born. 

“I know you’re not happy about being here Alex.” 

“No, I’m furious Maxim. I told Harry I want six months off to help Skylar with the twins before I even thought about going back to work.” He replenished the ammo on his LMG and cocked it before setting up the ballistics shield. “Marianna and Konstantin aren’t even three months old yet. I should be with my family and not here.” 

Bandit, Ela, and Mira overheard them talking and tried to act like they didn’t, then again Tachanka knew how loud he can be and knew they heard him. But he didn’t care, he was angry and any White Mask that gets in his way is going to be sent to the pits of hell. 

“Alex don’t worry yourself, we need your head in the game. I’m sure Skylar and the twins will be fine until you arrive home.” said Mira with a small smile on her face. 

“My head is in the game Elena.” He rested his arm on his LMG and sighed. “I can be angry and still do my job fine.” 

“I think he has every right to be angry over this.” interrupted Ela. “Skylar just gave birth seven weeks ago, he should be with them. Not here.” 

“Thank you.” 

Mira shrugged her shoulders and went back to her mirror, not saying anything else. No point in angering him some more. Bandit was placing his shock wire on the reinforced wall across from the door where Kapkan mounted his EDD, that would be the wall they would try and breech the most. But his shock wire’s would make that nearly impossible. 

Tachanka pulled out his phone, flipping through the few dozens of pictures he has of the twins and Skylar. This was the one thing he hated about work, being away from the people he loves. At the same time he knew Skylar understood, but it still wasn’t fair for him to leave when the twins were so young and having limited help. All he can do is hope Skylar will be okay. 

Next thing he knew his phone was vibrating in his hands with a new text from her, almost like she knew he needed her. He opened it, reading ‘Don’t worry about us moi sladkiy, we’ll be fine until you get back. Also Timur stopped by to help, knowing how much this upset you. Be safe and we love you!’ 

Kapkan read the text over his shoulder, giving him a firm squeeze. “See, she’ll be fine. She has Timur to help her.” 

“Da, she will. Hopefully you boyfriend won’t accidentally drop one of my kids.” 

Kapkan snorted and shook his head, unholstered his weapon. Just in time for a breech charge to go off a floor above them. 

“Vrag vot tam.” He mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Tachanka to hear as he made an annoyed groan in reply. 

He left the room after that, going up to see if he could take a few out before they got to the stairs, only he was stopped when his EDD by the window on the stairwell went off a few feet away from him, making him stumble back. When he got his footing he fired at the window, hearing someone yell as they fell back down to the cold Earth. 

He ran back up the stairs, just in time to see three terrorists come around the corner. And with ease he took them out. While the rest of the team handled down stairs, he went to check the rest of the upper floor. 

As he cautiously made his way through the rooms he heard gunfire from below, thinking there isn't a doubt in his mind that they came from the window and below them. They were on the first floor after all. Maybe he should’ve went back to check the window after he eliminated the three terrorists. 

“Upper floor clear.” He said through the radio. “Making my way back down to you.” 

“Be careful coming down those stairs, hostiles are out in the hallway.” said Tachanka. 

Kapkan headed for the other staircase, it’ll be a small detour but hopefully he can surprise a few of the terrorists. 

As quietly as he could, he made his way down the stairs, through the Train Museum and down the hall - spotting about two to three terrorists stacked up against the wall. 

He knelt down, grabbing the C4 from his pocket and went to his radio. “Throwing C4 stand clear of the door.” 

With a good throw of his wrist he tossed the C4 in the middle of all the terrorists and detonated it, killing them all. “Targets eliminated.” 

Kapkan made his way back into the room, everyone looked okay, only Ela wasn’t even in the room. Then again she did like to roam so she was somewhere in the building, most likely a floor below. 

He walked over to Tachanka who was by the far side door. “Looks like you’ll be seeing your family a lot sooner than expected.” 

“Good! I miss them.” 

“I’m sure they miss you too Alex.” Even though he was wearing his face paint and balaclava, Tachanka could still see the small smile beneath it. “I’m gonna go replenish my C4.” 

He walked over to the resupply box, it didn’t hold much. A few extra magazines and C4, just to help when they get low. He grabbed another C4, putting it in his pocket and turned back around to face Tachanka - who happened to be fiddling with his weapon. 

That’s when his eyes grew wide as he saw the terrorist entering the door near Tachanka where he mounted his EDD. 

“Alex….”

It was too late, the EDD went off, sending Tachanka and shrapnel flying in every direction. When the worst was over and Bandit taking out the lone terrorist, they all went to go check on him. 

“Shit.” mumbled Bandit

Tachanka cursed under his breath and pushed himself against the wall, looking down at his legs. There was some shrapnel stuck in his thigh and calf and his Gorka pants were pretty torn from where they hit. 

Kapkan pulled down his balaclava, completely stunned on the accident. Nothing has ever happened like this before, yet deep down he knew it would at some point. Their jobs are hectic and all it takes is one mishap to have things go haywire. Now Tachanka was injured, and will have to spend the night in the hospital once they get him patched enough to move. 

Mira came over with some medical supplies and knelt down beside him. “We’re going to have to get the shrapnel out and patch you up the best I can before we take you to the hospital.”

He took his helmet off and tossed it aside with a groan. “Just do it.” 

“Alex I…”

“Don’t Maxim, just don’t.” 

He nodded his head and stood up, leaving Mira to patch him up and went to check the hallway the terrorist came from. Quickly noticing the door from the rooftop was breached, he must’ve come through there. But that also made him wonder how they didn’t hear it? Unless he breached at the same time his C4 went off? A question for another day. 

He walked back over to the staircase, leaning against the railing. One of his closest friends got injured because of his gadget and he felt horrible about it. The man who wanted to be with his family more, ends of getting injured. How fucking ironic and gruel. At least it wasn’t too bad, he’ll need some stitches and will probably be sore and hard to walk for a bit, but Tachanka was strong and he’ll bounce back quickly. He’ll at least get more time with his family now. 

Ela was walking up the stairs, glancing over at Kapkan who was leaning over the railing. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Tachanka got injured by my EDD.” 

“Damn.” She walked up the rest of the stairs and leaned against the railing beside him. “He’s not happy is he?” 

“No.”

“Don’t sweat it, he knows it’s not your fault. He’s more angry over the fact he was called into work a lot sooner than he wanted. Skylar, who knows, she’ll just be happy that he’s alive.” 

He hung his head, completely forgetting about Skylar. “I forgot about her, she’s going to be mad.” 

“No.” Ela laughed. “She won’t be mad. You know her just as good as I do, she won’t blame you Maxim. And try not to blame yourself.”

She left after that, heading into the room where the hostage was and left Kapkan alone with his thoughts. 

xXx

He fiddled with the keys to the apartment he shared with Glaz, relieved to finally be back home. Since it was early in the morning, he wasn’t sure if Glaz would be awake by now or still sleeping. Either way he was going to wash the remaining face paint off his face and have a few drinks, he earned it. 

Kapkan unlocked the door and opened it, walking in to flip the switch - illuminating the kitchen and living room. Instead of going directly to the bathroom, he went for the fridge, grabbing the bottle of vodka and a glass from the cabinets, walking back over to the kitchen table, setting the glass down on it and opened the bottle, pouring himself a glass. 

Pulling out a chair he took a seat and downed the first glass, pouring himself another. 

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.” 

Kapkan looked up at Glaz as he walked closer to him reaching for the bottle until he saw the upset look on the hunter’s face. “What’s wrong zvezda moya?” 

“Alex got injured with my EDD, he hasn’t talked to me since.” He sighed and leaned back in his seat, glancing over to the younger sniper. “I wasn’t expecting you to be home.” 

Glaz pulled out a chair next to him and sat down, giving his hand a squeeze. “Skylar didn’t feel right for me to spend the night when they’re not my kids. She was grateful for my help during the day. Oh no, Maxim it wasn’t your fault.” 

“It was my EDD that injured him, how is it not my fault?” 

“Da, it was your EDD, but you didn’t injure him, the terrorist that walked through it did. Alex isn’t mad at you, he’s mad at the whole situation. Sky told me he was very angry when he was getting ready to leave for the mission and you can’t blame him for that, he has a family to think about now and kids he doesn’t want to miss growing up. This injury didn’t help, that’s all.” 

“I know, he was angry the whole mission and him getting injured didn’t help. I’m not looking forward to being Harry when he’s out of the hospital.” 

“Alex will be on a warpath afterwards, luckily he has his kotyonok to hold him back.” 

They both laughed at that. Years ago Tachanka would march into Six’s office and speak his mind on matters he didn’t like or could be improved for the Spetsnaz. Then along came Skylar and the boisterous Tachanka fell smitten. Glaz and Kapkan couldn’t blame him, she was beautiful for a start, compassionate, kind, loving, has a great sense of humor and is quite sarcastic. She fit right in with the rest of them. Later came marriage and a year after that two little ones. Tachanka deserved to find love like the rest of them. 

“That’s true, it’s nice to know Skylar can make him submissive in an instant.” 

“Da, it is.” Glaz grabbed the bottle and capped it, then pulled Kapkan onto his feet, leading him to their room. “Now take that face paint off your face and let me help you relax.” 

Kapkan gave him a firm kiss as he stripped out of his top, tossing it to the floor. “I’ll be out in a few, and get the lube this time.”

“You’re no fun.” 

“You weren’t saying that before I left.” Kapkan gave him a wink and went for the bathroom.

xXx 

Skylar was making her way down the hospital’s hallway towards the room Tachanka was in. She finally found a babysitter for the twins for a few hours and was dying to see him, as was he. 

When she walked through the door to his room, she saw him on his gurney, looking through his phone. “I hope you’re looking at pictures of your kids and not another LMG?”

He looked up from his phone to see her walking over, a big smile spreading across his face. “Kotyonok! I’m so happy to see you!” 

“I’m happy to see you too!” She sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to give him a kiss, then glanced over his body. “So what’s the damage?” 

“About fifty stitches between both legs. My upper left thigh is the worse, Mira couldn’t take out the shrapnel because it was in too deep. That one is pretty sore and I’m limping a bit.” 

“I’m just happy you’re alive moi sladkiy! And that this injury wasn’t worse.”

His eyes began to convey sadness, wishing he just told Harry to fuck off and choose someone else, and look what happened. 

“Me too. I’m sorry for even leaving, I should’ve just stayed home, tell Harry to find someone else. I have a family to worry about now.” 

Skylar cupped his face and leaned over to place a dozen or so kisses on his face then pulled back. “You don’t need to apologize for leaving. I think we should address the real elephant in the room. Do you really want to go back to work? The way you acted before you left made me wonder if you would’ve done the same when the twins were six months old. You know I don’t mind if you retire. I just want you to be happy and if that’s staying home strictly with me and the kids, then let it happen.” 

“The twins are barely three months old kotyonok, I want to relish in every single moment of them. But at the same time I want to provide for our family..”

“Moi sladkiy!” Skylar interrupted. “We have enough money saved up between the both of us to live comfortably for a little while, enough to watch the twins grow into toddlers. And I think you answered my question.” 

She gave him a knowing smile that made him chuckle and another quick kiss. 

“Da, I did, didn’t I? I think I’m going to retire, I don’t want to be an absentee father and I don’t want to leave them fatherless either. My time in the military has come to an end.” 

“Good, because I am going to need the help. Twins are a bit harder to take care of than singletons.” 

His went wide for a moment and he sat up more, scrunching his face at the pain in his legs for moving too fast. “Were you okay while I was gone?” 

“Hey don’t worry yourself or injure yourself more.” She shot him a look and shook her head. “I was fine, Timur helped a lot and night time trying to tandem feed was a bit tricky but I got it in the end. However Marianna did spit up on him, which was pretty funny.” 

Tachanka laughed and they heard the door open to his room not a moment later, she expected to see a nurse instead it was Glaz and Kapkan. Skylar smiled over at them as they walked cover to the bed. 

“Where are the little ones?” asked Kapkan. 

Tachanka narrowed his brows, now realizing he never asked where the kids were or who was watching them. “Maxim has a point, where are our kids kotyonok?” 

“Elias is watching them, do you want me to go get them?” 

“Please!” 

“Alright.” She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before standing up. “Timur you want to help me bring them?” 

Glaz looked over at Kapkan to see what his reaction was, when he gave him a nod that he’ll be fine Glaz gave him a small smile and turned back to her. “I’d love too.” 

“Okay.” She glanced between Kapkan and Tachanka, setting her eyes on Tachanka. “We’ll be back shortly.” 

As Skylar and Glaz left the room, Kapkan went to take a seat on a chair near the bed. He didn’t know what to say or if he should even apologies, the injury wasn’t his fault he wasn’t deliberately trying to get him injured. 

“I don’t blame you for what happened Maxim.” He looked over to see Tachanka staring at him, his face neutral. “It was an accident and I was angry at the whole situation, getting injured didn’t help. The military was my life and I wouldn’t have batted an eye at the mission or injury, now I have a wife and kids to think about now. They need me more than Rainbow does.”

Kapkan sat up a bit straighter, looking over at him with confusion and a bit of shock on his face. He never expected for Tachanka to retire, even with a family. Then again things change and he knew him well enough to know that it would kill him if he left Skylar a widow and his kids fatherless. 

“You’re retiring?” 

“Da, I am. I’d much rather watch my kids grow up with a present hands on father than one whose gone all the time because of work.” He leaned back into his bed with a content sigh, a small, proud smile forming on his face. “I’ll always be thankful for Rainbow and what it did to me, the people I met, specifically meeting my kotyonok and you know you and Timur are always welcome over.” 

He nodded his head and a smile started to spread across his face. “You deserve it Alex, be happy with your family, make more little ones and live your life away from the military. And I’ll remember that. Besides you can’t keep those two little ones away from uncle Maxim, who's going to take them hunting? You?” 

Tachanka let out an unamused laugh and glared over at him that sent the hunter into small, nervous laugh. “Hunting? Skylar would kill you for taking them hunting. Camping is fine.” His glare turned more neutral as he looked to be thinking on what he said. “More children? We haven’t talked about since having twins was shocking enough, but knowing Skylar Marianna and Konstantin will have a little sibling sooner or later.” 

“I still remember you coming into work the next morning after you found out she was pregnant, so happy about becoming a papa. Then she yelled at you for telling us so early on in her pregnancy.” 

They both laughed thinking back on that day. Tachanka was so ecstatic on finding out he’s going to be a papa, not only did he cry from happiness but her told the rest of the Spetsnaz the morning after during training. He couldn’t help it and he trusted them enough to keep it a secret until she was in the second trimester. 

“I couldn’t help it I needed to tell someone.” He fiddled with his wedding band on his finger, smiling down at it. “It all happened so fast, marriage, talking about starting a family and next thing I know she’s telling me she’s pregnant.” He looked back up to meet his gaze and crossed his arms. “What about you? Have you ever thought about marriage?” 

“Marriage? No not really. I don’t think I’m the marrying type.” 

“Timur would disagree.” 

“If Timur wanted to get married don’t you think he’d propose?” Kapkan leaned back in the chair, tapping his fingers on the arms of it. “How’d you know you wanted to marry Skylar?”

“When I knew I couldn’t live without her and started to picture a future with her. Except we talked about marriage and a family since we began dating, we always knew we would end up married someday. You and Timur never talked about it?” 

“You know our motherland frowns upon relationships like mine.” 

“Da it does, but it shouldn’t stop you from marrying someone you love.” 

“I’ll think about it alright?” 

“Fair enough.” 

Tachanka placed his arms behind his head and gave Kapkan a smug look like he knew what the hunter was going to do regardless of the situation and that was nothing. He would wait until Glaz asks for his hand and who knows how long that’ll be. But if nothing has broken them up so far then they have a lot more years ahead of them. 

It was long until the door opened again and Tachanka sat up straighter and more eager, seeing Skylar walked in first with Marianna and Glaz right behind her with Konstantin. 

She walked right over to him and handed the little one over. “Go say hi to your papa Mari, he missed you!” 

He took her in his arms, cradling her little head with wisps of blonde hair in his hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I’ve missed you zvyozdochka!” 

Skylar took Konstantin from Glaz and sat down on the bed next to him. Konstantin was out like a light while Marianna was more awake, at least for now and looking up at her papa. 

As Kapkan watched Tachanka and Skylar with their kids, his heart filled with love. He knew kids weren’t in his and Glaz’s future, at least he’s aware of, but now he has two little ones to spoil and take camping and watch grow up. But the best of all? Is he gets to share those memories with the person he loves most, and that’s Timur. 

Kapkan always longed for a pack, a family and maybe he didn’t get it in a normal sense, but he did get one in the long run.


End file.
